


Through a Daughter's Perspective

by Nectardust



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Secret Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectardust/pseuds/Nectardust
Summary: Usagi and her mother switch places for a day.





	1. Just Normal Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was my FIRST EVER fanfiction. I've come so far.
> 
> Originally posted in 2004. Unbeta'ed and unchanged from original post.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"AIIIEEEE!" shrieked a blonde tornado as she whizzed down the stairs into her kitchen, all the while screaming to her cat back in her room. "LUNA, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" The girl looked to be around fifteen years old, wearing a sailor suited uniform for her middle school. Two buns adorned the top of her head on either side, with long streams of blonde hair falling from them reaching her knees.

Just another normal day in the Tsukino household.

The cat, Luna, only sighed knowing no answer could reach her frantic charge. She had already been flung into the wall only moments beforehand and did not wish to repeat the experience twice in under five minutes.

The blonde dashed into the kitchen, aiming to just grab her lunch and a piece of toast before fleeing to the children's prison- otherwise known as school. Her blue-haired mother calmly handed her a pink lunchbox before turning back to the counter to fix her younger child's noon-time meal.

"Try not to get detention, Usagi," she warned the blonde while still fixing her son's lunch.

The blonde, now known as Usagi, paused and winced at the doorway before hurrying onwards on her mad dash to school. She _tried_ not to get detention! It wasn't her fault she had to save the world from bloodthirsty youma every night and still be expected to maintain a C average in school. She even had more responsibility than the rest of the Senshi, being the Moon Princess and the leader. Usagi's thoughts were put on hold as she crashed into a familiar chest at a street corner.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Odango Atama," teased the man standing over her. He was significantly taller than the blonde at his feet. His silky black hair waved slightly as he bent over to help Usagi to her feet. "Sorry, Usako. I just couldn't help remembering the days when we first met and I teased you relentlessly," he added on to his earlier statement into her ear.

"That's alright, Mamoru- _baka_." Usagi grinned up at him, also reverting back to old times. Him being her boyfriend and soulmate, otherwise known as Chiba Mamoru. Being held in her beloved's arms caused Usagi to totally forget about school and the reason she was running so fast in the first place.

Apparently, Mamoru forgot too because he leaned down to give his girlfriend a soul-searing kiss. It took a few moments for him to remember until he hastily pulled away and gave his Usa a short shove towards her school. "You've got class, Usako!"

Usagi still was not comprehending what her boyfriend was saying. Her eyes were still glazed over and her only thought was of why her Mamo-chan's warmth disappeared. Then his words suddenly registered with her brain and she shot off, leaving a trail of smoke behind her and a man whose heart told him he should have just shut the hell up.

-+-

Tsukino Ikuko sighed as she stared out her kitchen window. The morning dishes were all washed and her house was scrubbed clean- except for her daughter's bedroom. But it wasn't her job to clean Usagi's mess or she'd never learn responsibility.

Sometimes Ikuko wondered if her daughter would ever grow up. Her grades were poor, her manners inadequate, and she seemed to be slipping from the family more and more. It was all one huge mystery that she didn't think she'd ever figure out.

But for now, she was bored and dwelling on Usa's problems was as good a way to pass time as any.

-+-

"Late again, Tsukino!" shouted a very angry Haruna-sensei at the cowering girl. "And what is your excuse this time? Your cat didn't wake you up?" mocked the teacher as her student nodded dumbly and made her way to her seat.

Usagi sighed. It wasn't her fault she was late! It _was_ Luna's fault for not waking her up! And her Mamo-chan didn't make her any earlier, kissing her like he did...not that she minded that much while she was actually mouth-to- mouth with him, but now she was paying the consequences.

"Daydreaming?" asked the even angrier-than-before voice of her teacher, Haruna-sensei. "Usagi...can't you even get through _5 minutes_ without tuning me out? Detention! And no excuses!" Usagi moaned and banged her head against the top of her desk.

-+-

Later on in the afternoon, just as Usagi was getting out of detention, her communicator went off. 'Never a day when there isn't a youma to destroy,' she thought to herself while answering it to see Mar's face.

"Get your ass over to the mall parking lot NOW, you Odango Atama!" shouted the fiery Senshi before closing the connection to continue fighting.

'Well, duty calls...' thought the odangoed one to herself as she held up her broach. "Moon Crystal Power!" she shouted aloud and amid a dazzling array of lights and ribbons, she had transformed herself into the legendary Senshi of Love and Justice: Sailor Moon. Not wasting a second, she rushed to the battle.

-+-

"Ugh, that was a nasty battle," remarked Sailor Moon as she surveyed her injured leg.

"Stop whining, Baka! Mercury said you'll heal fine, and I definitely don't want to hear your complaints!" bawled Sailor Mars, whirling on her leader. "You could've been killed if Tuxedo Kamen hadn't shown up when he had! What were you thinking, are you stupid or something?" she ranted, pointing out Moon's various faults.

"Leave her alone!" defended her boyfriend. Her Tuxedo Kamen-sama. Her Endy. Her Mamo-chan.

Mars held up her hands in frustration and growled at her leader. "The next time you decide to jump in the line of fire, don't expect any help from me."

"But it was an accident!" Moon protested. She looked to the other Senshi for help, but they sided with Mars. Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury looked away from the pleading eyes of their princess.

Kamen sighed as he bent to scoop up the fragile form of his girlfriend. "C'mon, Usa," he coaxed. "Let's go to my place so I can fix you up." He took his leave, still carrying his girl, and leapt back to his apartment via rooftops until he landed on his balcony.

Gently, he laid Sailor Moon on his bed and detransformed into Chiba Mamoru. "I'm going to get my medical supplies- don't hop anywhere while I'm gone," he teased.

"As if," she mumbled as she detransformed herself back into her civilian form of Tsukino Usagi.

Moments later, her boyfriend returned with a first-aid kit to clean and bandage her wounds. Usagi's leg twitched slightly as Mamoru's hand lay there longer than necessary. Of course he didn't mean anything by it, ne? Her Mamo-chan was a very honorable guy and wouldn't even make-out with her in the park if he sensed someone else coming along.

But then again, they loved each other and if he was finally showing signs of being ready...who was she to stop him? Especially when it was something she wanted, too. And they were alone; something that hadn't happened in a long time due to Chibi-Usa's presence and Mamoru's nightmares warning him to stay away from her.

Her thoughts were cut short when his lips descended upon hers. Instead of his normal sweet and gentle caresses, this kiss was filled with the hunger and desire of his innermost feelings. Usagi's lips responded with equal fervor as she slowly slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Mmm...Mamo..." she moaned against his mouth while he answered with a husky call of his own need. "Usako...Aishiteru..."

"Aishiteru, too...Mamo-chan..." she mumbled back, pulling his lips further onto hers.

His tongue slowly outlined the features of her lips before nudging them open and plunging it in to explore the inside of her mouth. Her own tongue, joyous for his invasion, rubbed against his own slick with spittle. Their tongues danced together inside her mouth as Mamoru's arms came up to crush Usagi's body against his own. Both their hands were entangled in the other's hair, holding their heads in place.

Unable to support both their weight with the intensity of their kiss, even whilst sitting on his bed, he leaned his Usako to the mattress and climbed on top of her, effectively pinning her to his bed with his body.

Breaking away just far enough to gulp in much needed air, Usagi shot him a questioning glance. "Mamo-chan?" He had never gone so far as to plaster his body on top of hers- and on a bed no less!

"Hm?" Mamoru smiled down at her. His princess was so beautiful...but he had to squash his feelings of desire before they did something they might regret. "Usako?" But before she could say a word, his lips were already ravishing hers.

'So much for squashing lustful feelings,' taunted his brain while his heart and body urged him onwards. Again, breaking away for air, he let her catch her breath as he trailed hot kisses down her neck, across her shoulder, back again, up her cheeks, past her temple to the center of her forehead, and finally to below her ear where he suckled and bit to mark her as his own.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi gasped as her boyfriend continued his assault.

"Sh...Usako..." he murmured against her neck as he continued his 'mission.'

"Aishiteru," they both mumbled again at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled before returning once again to their previous activity.

"Usa?" Mamoru lifted his head from her wet neck to gaze down on his beloved.

"Hai, Mamo-chan?"

"I love you...and since you love me back...and because we've proven ourselves and our love through more obstacles than neither of us thought possible..." he trailed off, looking helpless.

Usagi got a sly look on her face. "You want me."

"Huh? Of course I want you. I love you. I've loved and wanted you for two lifetimes, or have you forgotten that?"

"Of course not! I'm just making sure that's where you're headed with this...because if it is, I don't mind. I love you and I'm sure dying for our love, being reincarnated, finding each other again, getting you back from being brainwashed, restoring your memory from amnesia, and struggling through nightmares telling us to stay apart are more effective that any wedding vows. We've lived our wedding vows. We know we have a daughter in the future, for Kami's sake!" Usagi explained. "What I'm trying to say, Mamo-chan...is that I think we're ready for this."

Mamoru looked into her sky-blue eyes and slowly but surely nodded. "You know I could never disappoint you, my princess. My Usako."

Slowly, their emotions got the best of them and they gave in to their love, neither feeling the tiniest regret.

-+-

Ikuko paced the floor or her living room. It was 11:00 at night, and nobody had heard hide nor hair of her daughter since early that afternoon. What had that girl gotten herself into now? Her husband, Kenji, worriedly put a hand on her forearm to stop her nervous pacing.

"Should I call the police?" he asked.

Ikuko shook her head. "It's no use. There's nothing they can do until she's been missing 24 hours...which she hasn't!" She groaned and placed her hands over her face as she wept softly for her daughter. "Oh, Kenji...what if something happened to her? I couldn't bear it if anything did...I may be strict on her, but I _am_ her mother and I do care about her..."

"I know." Her husband gently put his arms around his wife and led her to the couch to rest, comforting his wife the best he could.

-+-

Hours later, the couple in love lay spooned together, nude, reveling in the ecstasy of their intimacy. They lay tangled in Mamoru's bed sheets and in each other. They had never even imagined such a soul-bonding connection could exist...of course they'd heard of it, but experiencing their love unify their souls even more together made it all the more real.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi got her boyfriend's attention by snuggling closer to him.

"Yes, my Usako?" he answered, smiling down on her as he sat up.

"I know this is a private question..." she started off whispering.

"After what we've done, I'd hardly call anything else private- or at least nothing we can't share together," Mamoru replied.

Usagi blushed before looking her boyfriend in the eye. Cerulean eyes met sky-blue so intensely she thought maybe they'd begin again what they started hours earlier. Reluctantly, she pulled her gaze away to gather her thoughts.

"Well, you obviously know I'm a virgin...or I _was_ ," she corrected herself, shooting Mamoru one of her dazzling smiles.

"Yes, and you're wondering if you were my first?"

"Um, yeah." She looked at her hands, embarrassed, before he tilted her head up once again to meet his eyes.

"I've never even looked at another woman besides you, my Usako. I closed myself off from everyone after my parents died. At least until you came along. No other woman has ever had the luxury to experience what you have, or ever will. Understand me, Usa?" His eyes held the semblance of his truth and love for her.

Tears gathered in Usagi's eyes from her happiness. "Thank you, Mamo- chan..." she stated before she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his strong frame.

He said nothing, instead returned her embrace. He looked outside his balcony door over her head and noticed, with growing anxiety, just how dark it was. "Usako? ...Do you know what time it is?"

"Iie," she gasped and whirled around to look at his clock. "2:00 a.m.? I'm so _dead_ when I get home!" she panicked.

Mamoru groaned, wondering if Tsukino Kenji would find out about the sexual escapade he had had with his daughter. And whether he'd let Mamoru die quickly. "Your father's going to _kill_ me."

"Neither of my parents know about you..." Usagi remarked. "You're safe. It's me that's going to die..."

"Either way, I'd still like to escort you home. I'll drop you off a block from your house, ne?" Mamoru suggested.

Usagi giggled. "I _am_ Sailor Moon, Mamo-chan. I _can_ protect myself, you know."

He looked hurt. "I thought I was your _protector_ , Usako. I'm not letting you leave alone, so let's go." He got up out of bed and began to dress himself, his soul-mate following suit. In a matter of minutes, they were in Mamoru's red convertible and speeding towards the Tsukino residence.

Mamoru stopped his car a block from Usa's house, as he had promised. "Whatever happens...it was still worth it, ne?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"Hai!" she responded enthusiastically. She hugged him quickly once more and leaned up to give him a final kiss before bouncing off into the night towards her house.

"Aishiteru, Usako," he told the wind as he watched her scurry back home.

-+-

Cautiously, Usagi opened the front door of her house and peeked into the living room. And gulped. Both her parents were staring at her; her mother was crying. Before she could begin to explain herself, she was caught up in her mother's sobbing embrace.

"Tsukino Usagi! Where in the blazes have you been? We've been worried sick about you; you didn't even call to let us know what's been going on! Have you any idea how hard it is to be a mother- your mother especially? You've been slipping away from this family for too long! Far too long!" Ikuko ended her tirade clutching at her daughter weakly.

Usagi was silent. What exactly could she say? 'Well, Mom...I got injured in an attack fighting a youma because I'm Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, who just happens to be my boyfriend, brought me back to his apartment to tend to my injuries but we ended up making love instead'? Right.

"No excuse?" asked her father, sternly glaring at his eldest offspring. Usagi merely shook her head, blonde pigtails swaying with the movement. "Bed. NOW. We'll discuss this tomorrow afternoon- you'll come home straight from school," ordered her father prior to marching up the stairs to his and Ikuko's bedroom.

Ikuko stepped back away from her daughter. "Oh, Usagi...what am I going to do with you?" But her daughter had already pushed past her and was jumping up the steps to her bedroom and refuge. 'I just wish to know what you go through,' wished Ikuko to herself.

Up in her room, the girl shut her door and turned to her bed. Her cat was lying in the middle of her bedspread with a harsh look on her face. "Where the hell have you been? Mercury informed me Mamoru had taken you to stitch up your leg...but that was hours ago."

Shaking her head sadly, Usagi got ready for bed without answering Luna's bombardment of questions. "Not now, Luna," she murmured softly. "I already got lectured about how big of a disappointment I am from my mom and dad downstairs. Please don't add to it."

The black kitty leveled her gaze on her young charge but nodded reluctantly. "Alright, Usagi-chan. But we will discuss this later. ...And your parents really were worried about you, you know. Even knowing you'll be Chibi-Usa's mom in the future doesn't make you a mother. Your mother is as much a mystery to you as you are to her. Think about that," Luna offered.

Usagi nodded and gratefully sank down on her bed to ponder Luna's 'words of wisdom.' Even in her tired state of mind she knew in the back of her brain that she didn't know what her mother went through. 'I guess Luna's right. I wish I could understand what my mom goes through for me...' was her last thought as she sank into an uneasy sleep.

Far above, the full moon shone brightly to grant its Princess's request.


	2. What Chaotic Lives We Lead

Something walked across Ikuko in her sleep. Turning over, she sought the comfort of her husband but found nothing but air at her arm's reach. Alarmed, her eyes shot open to stare into the face of Usagi's black cat. Luna's golden crescent moon stood out startlingly clear when Ikuko was this close to the feline's face.

"Usagi! Wake up! You're going to be late for school, and you can't bear to get detention when you're already in enough trouble with your parents now as you are! GET UP! And don't you dare stop to make-out with Mamoru at that street corner this morning!" screeched the cat.

Ikuko blinked several times. Her daughter's CAT was TALKING to her? And...wait...did she just hear Luna threaten Usagi not to _make-out_ with some guy on her way to school?

Luna was expecting a reply from her charge somewhere along the lines of, "How did you know I made out with my Mamo-chan on the way to school yesterday?" But none came. Instead, 'Usagi' blinked several times and took deep calming breaths.

"Oh, come on, Usagi-chan. I wasn't _that_ hard on you," Luna uttered softly.

Ikuko sat up, feeling the weight of more hair than she was used to. She looked downwards and saw streams of golden hair that were apparently falling from her head. It took a moment for the situation to sink in, but when it did-

"AAAHHHH!"

Luna put her ears back flat against her skull. She was used to Usagi screaming, but that still didn't make it any easier on her eardrums. Her poor sensitive eardrums. When she really looked at her charge again, she noticed Usagi's head in her hands. She was shaking.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna tentatively asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you..."

Ikuko mumbled back to the cat, not believing this was happening. She had wished to know what her daughter went through each day- and her wish was granted as she now occupied Usagi's body. She was in control of her daughter's life, at least for that day or for however long it took to reverse the situation.

She didn't think she could handle any more surprises. Firstly, she was in her daughter's body. Secondly, her daughter's cat was lecturing her (No wonder Usa always blamed Luna for not waking her up on time). And thirdly, she had reasons to suspect her daughter was seeing a boy. An aching pain between her inner thighs confirmed her suspicions some more. It was an ache Ikuko hadn't felt since the morning following her wedding night. The morning following her and Kenji's first love-making session. So now that she was in Usagi's body, she was feeling the pain that came afterwards.

Well, now at least she knew where her daughter had been last night. Losing her virginity to some perverted playboy or something... Sighing heavily, Ikuko (in Usagi's body) heaved herself out of bed, took a quick bath to wash the blood off Usagi's legs, and dressed herself for school. Luna looked on in awe. Usually her princess demanded more sleep and nodded off again...today, something seemed to be wrong. Or maybe Usagi was still feeling down from what happened with her parents last night.

-+-

Usagi opened her eyes. Surprisingly, she was in her parents' room. Now how in her Mamo-chan's world did she get here? Turning over, she noticed both her parents had left. Her father usually had to get to work early, and her mom might be in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Feeling more energized than she thought possible after last night, she got up to head into her room to get dressed. Two things stopped her. First, she didn't remember being this tall. Secondly, she was staring at her mother's face in the mirror. It took ten seconds to sink in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She darted into her room to see her own body.

-+-

Luna was about to say something to Usagi when her mother burst into the room. She shut her trap, careful not to talk in front of Tsukino Ikuko. But the voice of one Tsukino Ikuko made her red eyes stretch in amazement.

"MOM!" shouted Ikuko, or what looked like Ikuko.

"USA!" shouted Usagi, or who seemed to be Usagi.

It took five seconds for the news to sink in to Luna's brain.

"ACK!"

Mother and daughter both turned to stare at the ebony feline.

"I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan. I thought she was you and you were her but I let myself slip and I've _failed_ you..." Luna let a couple kitty tears slip down her face.

Usagi, looking like Ikuko, stepped over to her cat and gathered her into her arms. "You did no such thing, Luna," she spoke softly. "How could you have known? You were just doing your job. You didn't fail me or anybody, Neko-chan."

This time it was Ikuko who was staring wide-eyed at the scene playing in front of her. "You knew?" she questioned, her voice barely audible.

Usagi nodded. "I had to keep her a secret. But since we're stuck this way until we can find a solution, that means you have to go to school in my place!" She brightened up, reveling in the fact of staying home from school that day.

Ikuko sighed. She'd ask Usa about her romance life later. Now, she had a class to catch.

-+-

Zooming out the house towards the school, as she had so often seen her daughter do in this very body, she suddenly found her face squished against a warm chest while strong arms enfolded her into a lovers embrace.

"Usako," stated the soft voice above her. "You're early today. However did you manage that? After last night I would think you'd sleep twice as late!" The strange man laughed deeply and pulled Ikuko closer.

'But he thinks he's holding my baby girl,' corrected her consciousness. 'And, wait, did he just call my Usa _Usako_? He must be the one she was with last night.'

"Uh..." she managed to stutter out before freeing her head and staring up at the guy her daughter had let take her innocence. He looked to be about 19 or 20, and he was noticeably taller than her, or Usa's body as she reminded herself. His hair was jet-black and his eyes were an astonishing azure blue. Looking into them, she noticed how this man seemed to actually care for her daughter. But that still didn't excuse him from sleeping with her last night.

Staring into his eyes did little to help her situation. It actually made it worse. The guy's hand slid up to cradle her neck while his remaining arm tightened around her waist. His azure eyes had darkened a shade, probably in desire. Ikuko's thoughts halted as he leaned his head down towards hers, ready to kiss her. His lips were just millimeters away from crushing hers (Usagi's) and his hot breath wafted onto her face.

"What, no greeting, Usako? Aren't you happy to see me? Aishiteru, my princess." He leaned forward a couple more millimeters until his lips were a hairs width away. It was then that Ikuko found her courage and pushed him away, breathing heavily.

The man stumbled backwards, obviously shocked. "Usa? What's the matter with you this morning? If this is about last night..."

"It's not," Ikuko rasped out. "I'm going to be late."

The dark-haired young man peeked at his watch. "No you're not. You've got half an hour left. I'm impressed, Usako. And yesterday you had 3 minutes to go but you still didn't object to me kissing you senseless."

Ikuko gaped at him. Was this man the reason her daughter was changing? And wait. Luna had woken her up so early that she could get over the shock of switching places with her daughter, take a bath, get ready for school, and _still_ be half an hour early for school? 'Usagi wastes so much time in the mornings,' Ikuko thought to herself, realizing just how much time had already occurred since Luna woke her up that morning. The man was staring at who he thought was his Usa, waiting for an answer.

Ikuko tried to think of something to say. Something that wouldn't make him want to kiss her but wouldn't ruin Usagi's and this man's relationship. Finally, she came up with something lame, "That was then, this is now." She stepped past him and continued her sprint to the school, Usagi's lover following in quick pursuit.

Luckily for Ikuko, she reached the school grounds, and her safety, seconds before he did. He chanced a look back at him. He was staring at her with such a heart-broken expression on his face that she almost turned back to him.

"Usako...what happened?" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "Aishiteru, Usako. You know I love you. And you love me back. So what's all this about?" Mamoru really didn't want to sound desperate, but when it came to his princess, his Usako, it seemed he was desperate almost 24/7. Desperate for her love, desperate for her safety, desperate for her happiness...it never ended.

Ikuko squared her shoulders and turned towards the school building, leaving her daughter's love to fight his own breaking heart.

-+-

Usagi practically skipped down the stairs, so much was her joy for skipping school that day. Sidling into the kitchen, she remembered how her mother was in charge of preparing breakfast and her children's lunch packets. Well, she had just witnessed her own body zooming down the street and her father had obviously went to work early since he was nowhere to be found. That left Shingo.

Wordlessly, she began to pack up his lunch. Usagi wasn't that skilled when it came to the kitchen, but she could make cold-cuts and place packaged pudding into a lunch-box. She wasn't that ditzy.

Fifteen minutes later equaled a very happy Tsukino Usagi. Well, as happy as one can get in one's mother's body. Now that she had free time, her mind started to wander and she thought about what each of her friends and family members would be doing at this moment. Mainly, she thought about how her mom might adjust to her life.

'Alright,' she admitted to herself. 'Maybe my mom does worry about me a lot, especially if she thinks of me as much as I'm thinking of her this very moment in my place. But only because she has too much spare time on her hands!'

Luna curled up on the sofa, thinking about her princess's current dilemma.

-+-

Walking into Usagi's homeroom class 20 minutes early, Ikuko noticed how each and every student stopped what they were doing to stare at her with mouths wide open and eyes uncomprehending. It was a well known fact, such as the grass was green or Haruna-sensei would always act nicer if she had a date, Tsukino Usagi was always late to class. It was almost against the law of science for her to be standing there before the bell rang. Nothing made sense now; anything was possible.

Haruna-sensei trod into the room at that moment, looked at her shocked students, looked at the form of her worst student standing in the classroom (early for once), and promptly fainted into oblivion. When she came to, Ikuko was in her seat and the remaining students had pulled themselves together enough to endure another day at school.

"Well...the world is certainly ending, what with Usagi-baka- I mean, Usagi in class early for once. Now tell me, Tsukino, are you going to shock me even more by handing in your homework? Or by not daydreaming during my lectures?" Haruna-sensei mocked her.

Ikuko felt the tears sting her eyes. Did her daughter go through this ridicule every day? And Haruna-sensei did _not_ just call her daughter an idiot to her face! No wonder Usa wasn't motivated in academics, if her teacher put her down like this. And in front of the entire class, no less!

Throughout the remainder of the day, she tried not to give Usagi's teachers anything to criticize her about. Having already finished her schooling, Ikuko understood the material perfectly and was said by the end of the day to be a genius in disguise. Who else could go from being a dunce one day to an intellectual mastermind the next?

Finally, the school day came to a close. Ikuko wondered how her daughter put up with this kind of treatment so long. There were a lot of things that had to be discussed between the two of them when she got home.

-+-

Walking quickly, she turned from the school courtyard onto the sidewalk of the main street. But lo and behold, who should be waiting for her but Mr. I'd-Be-Too-Stupid-to-Give-Up-On-My-Girlfriend? With a bouquet of roses, too!

Mamoru walked towards the appearance of his girlfriend. He would make things right again between them! He swiftly scuttled over to her, bouquet of rose outstretched. He looked to the cracks in the sidewalk for guidance; a light shade of red colored his cheeks. Nervously, he swept his hand through his black hair, ruffling it up.

"Usako, I don't understand what went on early this morning. And I still can't figure it out. I mean, we were so happy last night and now...well, whatever I did, gomen nasai. Aishiteru. ...Forgive me?"

Ikuko rolled her eyes. How many damn times was that boy going to say he loved her? Quite frankly, it was getting on Ikuko's nerves. "Nothing's the matter," she spat out at him. Giving him an icy smile and throwing his roses to the middle of the paved road, she swerved around him and continued home.

Just as Mamoru caught up to her, a loud beeping sound was heard.

"What the hell is that?" Ikuko screeched, noting the cause of the noise was somewhere in Usagi's bag.

Mamoru lifted an eyebrow. "Your communicator?" Seeing her puzzled expression, he continued as if explaining to a three-year-old, "Your communicator for Senshi business? You do remember that, ne, Usa?"

Ikuko used Usagi's eyes to blink stupidly at him. 'What the hell is he talking about? _Senshi Business_? Usa isn't involved with the Sailor Senshi!' Ignoring her inner voice explaining that it would make a lot of sense for Usagi's recent behavior, Ikuko turned and continued stalking towards her house.

"Aren't you going to answer it, Usa? The others might need your help. You're the only one who can successfully 'moon-dust' a youma!" Mamoru's concerned attitude alerted Ikuko to the slight possibility that her daughter might actually be involved in this nonsense. "I'm not going. I can't do it," Ikuko declared while still walking.

His eyebrows scrunched together in thought. 'She doesn't think she can do it? Oh, Usa...what happened to you?' "If this is because Mars got on your case yesterday about getting your leg injured, forget about her. She always criticizes you. I thought you learned to ignore her ramblings; they're not true. I believe you can do it, Usako. Please?" Mamoru pleaded with her, trying to get her to see sense. The communicator still beeped, getting louder with the growing intensity to capture Sailor Moon's attention.

She whirled around to him and fixed him with an accusatory glare. "Has it ever occurred to you today to _not_ call _me_ Usako?" she hissed out at him. She kept on ignoring the communicator, hoping it would just shut up.

Mamoru sighed. "Well, if you're not going, you should still let the others know and turn off that annoying beeping! Wait a second; I'm not letting you skip out on this fight." He took a quick look to make sure nobody else was in view. The street was deserted. Once he was satisfied of his secrecy, he conjured a rose and transformed into his alter-ego, Tuxedo Kamen.

Scooping Ikuko into his arms, he demanded she talk to the other Senshi and locate the source of the battle. Groaning, Ikuko had no choice but to find the pink calculator-looking device and listen to the legendary Sailor Senshi on the other line.

"Why'd you wait so long to pick up, Usa?" Jupiter's face looked at Usagi's through the communicator. "We're in front of the arcade. Contact Mamoru if you see him, we may need his help." With that being said, the communicator went dead and Ikuko was once again confused.

Tuxedo Kamen, having heard the conversation, took off towards the Crown Arcade.

"Sailor Jupiter said to contact somebody!" Ikuko yelled at him.

"Yeah," he replied, looking at her with growing concern on his face. "Me. Why?"

Ikuko blinked. 'So, the name of Usagi's boyfriend is Mamoru. Now, why does that sound familiar?'

-FLASHBACK-

Usagi stomped into the living room after slamming the front door shut. Her fists were clenched, her face was red with fury, and smoke was practically flying out of her ears. Her mother poked her head into the living room from the kitchen when Usagi let out an agonizing wail and fell to the floor, beating her fists against the couch. Angry tears streamed down her face.

"Usa? What's the matter?" Ikuko gently prodded her daughter.

Usagi buried her face into a couch pillow. "IT'S ALL MAMORU-BAKA'S FAULT! He always manages to make my bad day a lot worse! Can he even learn my name? He's always calling me that degrading nickname, 'Odango Atama,' and..."

-END FLASHBACK-

'So (if it's true my daughter's a Sailor Senshi) my daughter's tormentor turns out to be her knight in shining armor? How ironic,' Ikuko grinned to herself slightly. Just as she'd reached her conclusion, they had reached the battle site.

-+-

"BAKA USAGI-CHAN!" screamed Mars upon seeing Tuxedo Kamen arrive, with his civilian girlfriend in his arms. "Transform and help us already!" The remaining Senshi each looked hopeful that Sailor Moon would be able to defeat the youma. They were getting tired out.

Ikuko didn't understand. She counted four Senshi: Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. No Sailor Moon. Did that mean her daughter took it upon herself to save the city, nay, the universe _and_ lead the rest of the heroes? It would make a lot of sense. But she blatantly refused to believe it.

"Usa, aren't you going to transform, now that we're here?" whispered the voice of the man she now knew to be Mamoru. Only he was hidden behind a white domino mask at the moment.

"No," Ikuko protested. "I can't do it! How many times do I have to tell you? And another thing, I'm not your Usako! I was just thinking you were supposed to be smart, being a super-hero an' all...but it takes a long time to sink in, doesn't it? I'M NOT HER!" she shouted softly at the caped hero, but not loud enough for the Senshi to hear. "What?" he blinked. "Ok...you say you're not my Usa? Then who the Hell are you?" He was getting mad at himself for not figuring it out sooner. Of course his Usako wouldn't shun him! She loved him beyond death! And the previous night had only served to bring them closer together.

Then another thought hit him. Whoever was inhabiting Usagi's body knew she was Sailor Moon! And a disturbing afterthought was that he had almost kissed her! 'Or him,' reminded his brain. 'You don't know who's in there...'

Mamoru blanched. What if he had almost passionately kissed a man? "You are a woman, ne?" he blurted out before he could think.

"Yes, I'm a female!" snapped the woman whose spirit currently resided in his girlfriend's body. Usagi's eyes glared at him, very similar to how the real Usa glared at him when they first met and he teased her all the time.

Meanwhile, the battle was still going on.

"Sailor Moon is _never_ going to make an appearance!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Let's try the Sailor Planet Attack!" suggested Venus.

"Can we do that without Moon?" asked Mercury, checking her beloved computer.

"We have to try!" came the encouraging voice of Jupiter, always ready for a fight.

And so they tried, and with a few of Tuxedo Kamen's roses the youma was defeated. Each Senshi was exhausted; Mars didn't even have the strength to yell at her leader. She immediately checked to make sure nobody was around before detransforming into Hino Rei. With that being done, she glared at Usagi's form and trudged into the arcade to recover. The other scouts followed her example.

-+-

Mamoru blinked before turning back into Chiba Mamoru and dragging Usagi's body into an alleyway to talk privately. "I want an explanation," he demanded, feeling very vulnerable. This person knew who he was and who his soul-mate was...if it was anybody untrustworthy, he'd have to take care of it straight away.

Ikuko sighed. Why, oh why, had she confessed she wasn't really Usagi? But it had been done. And at the very least, her daughter seemed to trust this man enough to sleep with him. Surely she could trust him in telling this secret.

"I'm Tsukino Ikuko, Usagi's mother," she finally told him.

Mamoru's vision went blurry as the reality sunk in. He hadn't just almost kissed his future mother-in-law. He wondered if he'd rather kiss a man than his girlfriend's mother...

He leaned against the brick wall of the alley and took deep breaths to steady his nerves.

Ikuko looked on intently at him. He did seem to be disturbed. That was a good sign. It meant he had true feelings for her daughter and wasn't just using her. If he was just using her, he wouldn't care that his girlfriend had switched places with her mother. He'd just want her body...but he didn't. He really did want Usagi's love. His Usako.

"I won't tell the others," he finally rasped out. "It has to be Usa's decision. If you're her, then it would be logical that she's you. Can we go see her, please?" Mamoru pleaded.

Ikuko's nodded Usagi's head. "I'm guessing you know where my house is? After all, you must have dropped her off last night when you finally decided to stop fooling around in bed." She smirked, waiting to see his reaction. She was not disappointed.

His face went white and he turned and clutched at the bricks at the wall, slightly whimpering. Normally, he'd never lose his composure. But if his Usako's mom knew about the previous night, it was most likely that her dad did too. And it was very possible Mamoru would be a dead man before the night was over if Kenji knew. So, he had every right to fear for his life. He could take dying with honor, fighting the Negaverse. But dying, losing all his dignity, from his girlfriend's father who had homicidal tendencies when it came to his little girl dating? No, he could not handle that.

"How did you know?" he finally inquired, not even thinking to deny doing any such thing.

"I recognized the pain in her inner thighs that comes when a girl loses her virginity when we switched bodies. No, my husband does not know yet, and if you wish for it to remain that way, do what I want. Right now I want to go home and talk to my daughter and you, Mamoru." She read his mind.

Mamoru sighed in relief; Tsukino Kenji had not found out- yet. When her words registered in his mind, he bobbed his head up and down and silently walked with her back to the Tsukino home.

-+-

Usagi gazed at the clock in earnest. Her school had gotten out a half-hour ago, and her mom had left early enough to not get detention. She wouldn't go anywhere after-school because she didn't know to go to the arcade or fight youmas-

Wait a second. Hold that thought. Youmas! What if her communicator went off? Ikuko didn't know about Usagi's alter-ego! And she wouldn't be able to transform into Sailor Moon to help the others...

Another 'What if' ran through Usagi's mind. 'What if she bumps into Mamo- chan? He'll probably be all romantic because of last night, and my secret boyfriend won't be such a secret anymore!' Somehow, this thought scared her more than her mom finding out her secret identity.

"LUNA!" she wailed, using her mom's vocal cords.

Luna put one ear back, but walked over to her mistress in her mother's body. "Yes, Usagi-chan?"

"I've been hiding a lot of things from my mom...what if she finds out?" Usa shrieked.

Luna's eyes went wider than they had earlier in the morning. "You're right! We can't let her find out you're Sailor Moon!"

Usagi shook her mother's head. "Luna, that's not what's important! WHAT IF SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT MAMO-CHAN?"

Luna heaved a sigh, exasperated. "Usa-chan, your secret identity is a bit more important that Mamoru-san...please try to focus on what's more important."

Usagi growled. "Are you saying my boyfriend isn't important? He's been my destiny much longer than being Sailor Moon has..."

The black cat didn't answer, but instead hurried to use her own communicator to contact the Senshi and let them know the situation at hand. Her charge followed, anxious to know if her mother had discovered anything. Anything including alter-egos or hidden boyfriends...

-+-

Luna pressed the 'All-Call' button on the spare communicator. There were lots of times she or Artemis had to use one to contact the girls, and of course each of the girls had their own communicator with them at all times.

Simultaneously, four girls answered their communicators. Rei was the first to speak up. "Luna! You had better grill Usagi-baka about not helping us today! She didn't even transform and the rest of us had to try an incomplete Sailor Planet Attack! Of course it wasn't as strong without Moon, and it served its purpose, but how could she have the nerve to show up at a battle and not transform?"

Ami was next, "Luna, my computer picked up something weird from her. It seemed she didn't have the ability to transform herself into Sailor Moon anymore – "

Rei cut her off. "She's just being lazy!"

The blue-haired genius continued on as if she was never interrupted. "Usagi- chan didn't seem to be herself at all, Luna. I think something is seriously wrong with her and we should check it out right away," Ami concluded.

Minako added in her two cents: "Not only did she not transform to fight, she arrived in Tuxedo Kamen's arms and wasn't gushing like she normally would." Of course, Minako being the Senshi of Love, would have to add in something about Usagi's and Mamoru's relationship. Usagi was ready to pounce on this tiny tidbit of information, but Luna held up a paw to stop her.

Luna looked to Makoto to see if she had anything to say on the matter before letting the bomb drop.

Makoto shrugged. "They all said what's been going on. Luna, do you know anything about this?"

Luna nodded. "As a matter of fact, I know the whole story. For some reason Usagi and her mother, Ikuko, switched places during the night. The reason 'Usagi' probably didn't help was because Ikuko is not destined to be Sailor Moon, her daughter is. And the spirit and body go together. She also probably did not know her daughter was the Senshi of the Moon, so she was most likely in shock. And as for Mamoru- well, Usagi has been keeping him a secret from her parents and of course Ikuko loves her husband, Kenji, not Mamoru." The feline finished her explanation.

"Mamo-chan..." sighed Usagi dreamily in the background.

The girls all stared at Luna through their communicators, shocked.

-+-

It was about this time that Ikuko let Mamoru into the Tsukino house for the first time. He looked around him, astonished. He had always wanted to see a home. A real live home! Where a happy family lived! He had especially been daydreaming about seeing his Usako's home.

Just as he and Usagi's mother reached the middle of the living room, a loud thumping was heard coming down the stairs. Seconds later, the sprawled form of Tsukino Ikuko stared up at Mamoru. He smirked. Her face would be a classic once she knew that he knew! Well, actually it was Ikuko's face, but who's complaining?

"Geez, Odango Atama, still a klutz even in other people's bodies..." he tsked and shook his head back and forth mockingly.

"Mamoru-baka!" she yelled before she realized what he had said. Slowly, it dawned on her and she twirled to her own body. "Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"Well...um, Luna and I talked to the girls. I bet you want an explanation, hm?" Usagi asked, still speaking to her mother- and to her own face.

Mamoru looked on the scene, amused. In a way, he was glad everything would be out in the open. He wouldn't have to hide the fact that they were dating anymore. "Um, Usako?" he asked, looking at Ikuko.

Usagi inclined her head, showing she was listening. "She knows about _**everything.**_ " He emphasized the word 'everything' extra heavily.

"NO! You didn't, did you? But then again how could you know? Argh! My life is in ruins!" came Usagi's thoughts out of Ikuko's mouth.

Luna, who had come down slightly after Usagi, looked up sharply. "What does he mean by 'everything,' Usagi-chan? What else is there?"

Usagi and Mamoru both turned from each other and away from Luna, whistling innocently while huge blushes spread on Mamoru's and Ikuko's cheeks.

"No," gasped Luna.

"Yes," corrected Ikuko. "I actually noticed it this morning, but I decided not to say anything since there were more pressing matters at hand."

"So you mean last night, Usagi, when you came home at two fifteen in the morning...you were out late tangoing with Mamoru-san?" At Usagi's embarrassed nod, Luna turned to Mamoru with her claws outstretched.

"I'LL KILL YOU! Come near my charge again and I will castrate you! I don't care if you're the Prince of Earth of if you were destined to be with the Moon Princess, I swear by Selenity I will-"

Ikuko gasped. "What's this? I thought I couldn't be any more shocked today." She sank to the couch gratefully. "What's this about Mamoru being a prince of Earth? And does this mean my daughter's this 'Moon Princess' you mentioned?" She looked at Luna expectedly.

"Argh! Why does it always have to be me to explain things? Artemis never gets his fair share of work..." Luna grumbled.

"Let's all try to work our way through this calmly and rationally," suggested Mamoru. After a moment's silence, he continued, "One of our primary goals should be to figure out how this happened so we can figure out how to reverse the effect."

At that moment, before anybody could answer, a brilliant white light emitted from Usagi's crystal in her transformation locket. It was so bright that the four beings engaging in the living room of the Tsukino house-hold had to shield their eyes in order to avoid any damage. When they could look about them once more, they were in the middle of great ruins.

Ikuko turned and saw Mamoru and Usagi- only they weren't Mamoru and Usagi. And- wait, did that mean she was in her own body? Checking to be sure it was, she gaped at her daughter and her lover. They were dressed in clothes belonging to royalty of at least a thousand years back from the time she lived in. A regal aura was surrounding both of them so intense it didn't seem natural. Above them, the Earth glittered in the sky. A quiet exclamation brought Ikuko out of her wandering thoughts.

"Queen Serenity," whispered Luna, looking towards the horizon and bowing her head. Ikuko turned to look and promptly fainted, the chaotic day of surprises finally catching up to her.


	3. Explanations and Reactions

Usagi blinked once the light died down. She and her Mamo-chan had turned into their past selves, Princess Serenity of the Moon and Prince Endymion of Earth. She looked to Luna, who had her head bowed. Turning, Usagi, or Serenity, saw her mother of the Silver Millennium.

Hold that thought. Her mother! And how could she turn into Princess Serenity in her mother's body? Realizing that she most likely would not be able to, she turned and searched for her mother of Tsukino Usagi, her other self.

She spotted her on the floor. 'Mom must've fainted from shock,' thought Usagi to herself. Back to Queen Serenity, she remembered her etiquette from a millennia back and curtseyed in greeting.

"None of that, my daughter," spoke the gentle voice of the Queen. "We are family, and I'm 'Queen' of a Kingdom long dead. I brought you here because I thought I needed to make a few things clear about the last day or so."

Ikuko started to wake up. Her eyes focused on her daughter. Her hair was still in 'odangos' but she wore a stunning white and gold dress fit for a princess. Her aura flared with authority. Her prince's arm snaked around her waist and held her to him possessively. He was dressed in his princely attire and armor from a thousand years ago. Ikuko seemed to recognize them as Usagi and Mamoru, but in way she couldn't. They seemed like slightly different people.

Mamoru, or rather Endymion, bowed to the form of his love's first mother. "My Queen," he stated and stood straightly, clutching at his Princess. He, too, seemed to understand his princess was back in the body she was made for.

Ikuko gawked in the direction Mamoru was bowing in. There stood a woman who looked very much like her daughter, except for silver hair instead of gold. She had a commanding, yet kind and gentle, air around her. She was regal and deserved respect. Ikuko got up and kneeled in front of her, knowing only she was royalty of some sort. Serenity and Endymion looked on, wondering what was happening.

Queen Serenity sighed. "No need. I brought you here because I think you deserve to know what's been going on. I am Queen Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, which existed back in the Silver Millennium, a thousand years from the time you live in. To put it briefly, Serenity was my daughter. Contact between the Moon and Earth was forbidden because it was rumored to lead to the downfall of the Silver Millennium in which we all lived. I kept my daughter from Earth, but she had a curious streak in her. She teleported to Earth by herself behind my back and there she met and fell in love with the Earth Prince, Endymion. Their love brought about the end since a woman named Beryl was jealous of the Moon Princess's and Earth Prince's love for one another. Beryl sought refuge with the dark forces of evil, Metallia, and together they attacked the Moon Kingdom and brought an end to the Silver Millennium. After watching her guards, the Sailor Senshi, and her love, Endymion, die to protect her and this Kingdom, my daughter decided to end her own life. She killed herself with Endymion's sword. I used the last of my strength and magic to seal away their souls and send them to the future in Earth to be reincarnated and have a second chance at life. My daughter, Princess Serenity, was reborn as your daughter Tsukino Usagi." Queen Serenity finished explaining the beginning to Ikuko.

Ikuko felt she was going to faint again.

Serenity and Endymion, knowing the story front wards and backwards already, had taken to kissing to passing the time away.

Luna hissed at them and swiped at Endymion with her claws. "After what you've done, you dare kiss her? Especially at a time like this?"

The couple had the decency to look embarrassed. They stopped kissing each other, but still clung to one another as though there were no tomorrow.

"I don't understand..." Ikuko faltered.

Queen Serenity nodded. "It is a bit much to comprehend. I know what it is like to know your daughter is keeping something from you. Something important. Serenity kept her visits to Earth to see Endymion a secret for a long time. And the same girl's been keeping secrets from both of us," she laughed. "Anyways. When I sent the Princess, her Prince, and her guards to the future, I also sent my two feline advisors, Luna and Artemis, to guide them. For I could not pick and choose who to send so I sent Beryl, Metallia, and their forces to the future also. Because there was still evil threatening the last remaining planet with life, the need for the Sailor Senshi arose. This time around, Serenity, or Usagi, became Sailor Moon to help fight. Only members of the royal line of the Moon Kingdom can use the Silver Crystal, our most powerful weapon, so she was needed to aid the rest of the Senshi during the battles. Endymion has always been there to protect her, as Tuxedo Kamen or even as just plain Chiba Mamoru."

Ikuko accepted the truth with great difficulty. "So, you're telling me that not only does Usagi risk her life to save the universe behind her family's back, but that she's also not my daughter?"

"You misunderstood me," corrected Queen Serenity gently. "She is now _both_ our daughters..." she smiled. "You are her mother just as much as I am. And I understand how much you care for her and worry about her; that is why I made it possible for you to live a day in her shoes and vice-versa." She turned to her daughter. "Serenity? Please tell me you learned something about your mother from this experience."

Serenity nodded her head vigorously. "Mom has too much spare time on her hands!"

Ikuko cracked a smile. 'Even in her Princess form, she still calls me Mom.'

Queen Serenity shook her head in mock disappointment. "I meant something along the lines of, 'do you understand how much we mothers worry about our children?'"

"I already know how much moms worry about their children. I _have_ met my daughter already," Serenity declared.

Both her mothers stared at her in disbelief.

"You've kept something else from us?" asked the Queen.

"How can you know you're pregnant already? You only lost your virginity last night!" exclaimed Ikuko. The Moon Queen looked at her with an incredulous look on her face. But before she could ask about it, Ikuko's and her daughter cut in.

"Uh...I was talking about Chibi-Usa. Mamo-chan? Endy? Help me?" Serenity looked to her soul-mate for support.

"I guess I have to explain it this time," Endymion pulled his princess closer to him and looked at Ikuko. "You remember Chibi-Usa? Your 'niece'?" At Ikuko's affirmative nod, he continued. "She's not your niece. She's your granddaughter. She traveled back in time to seek the help of her past parents, that's my Princess and me, because her own time was falling apart due to the Black Moon Family from Nemesis. Usako and I went to the future with her to help put a stop to it, along with the Sailor Senshi of our time. There we saw our future selves and learned Chibi-Usa was our future daughter. Happy?" he looked away from them and instead focused on his lover's beautiful face.

Both mothers were dumbfounded, Ikuko more so after learning everything she had that day. "So...just because you've met your daughter from the future automatically makes it alright for you to sleep together?" Ikuko questioned.

Queen Serenity waited for the answer as well after adding in her own comment. "Serenity! You know you're not supposed to do _that_ until _after_ your wedding!"

Serenity blushed and looked to her prince for more support. "Um, mother? A thousand years in the future, things like that are a lot more open and accepted and, well, common."

Ikuko butt in, "But Kenji and I raised you with honor, Usa!"

Usagi blushed even more. "Ok...can we not talk about this anymore? Mamo-chan and I love each other and that's what matters. Now, can we get back to the discussion at hand? That doesn't involve Mamo-chan's and my bedroom activities?"

Mamoru/Endymion blushed a bright red and lightly swat Usagi on her head. "Sere..." he groaned. "Did you have to phrase it like that?"

Queen Serenity sighed, again, and looked to Ikuko once more, "I'm sure you must have a lot of questions."

"Yes," Ikuko stated and looked to her daughter. "Usa, why did you keep your secret identities a secret from me?"

"That was my fault!" Luna interjected. "I kept ordering her to not say a word about anything. I was afraid that the enemies might have found out and used you or something. I also didn't want you to worry about your daughter while she was out fighting." Luna bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry to both of you. I was just doing what I thought best."

The Queen smiled slightly at her advisor and turned back to the three humans. "My time here is growing short. I'll have to leave you now, but at least you know the beginning of things. I'm sure you can work the rest out on your own. It was nice to have met you, Ikuko. You have done a wonderful job raising my daughter, our daughter. Prince Endymion, it was nice to see you again. Keep looking after my daughter. I know you'll make a spendid husband to her, father to Chibi-Usa, and king of Earth. Luna, you and Artemis are doing an excellent job training the Senshi. And lastly, my daughter, I'm so proud of who you've become. I love you, Serenity."

And with the Queen's final words, they were transported back to the Tsukino's living room.

Tsukino Ikuko gasped as she found herself off the moon and back in her living room. And, miraculously, still in her own body. She swiveled to look at her daughter and Mamoru. They were, once again, the people of modern times. Usagi clutched onto Mamoru as though her life depended on it, and Mamoru returned the gesture with the same enthusiasm. She slowly sank to the couch and grasped a pillow tightly to vent her feelings.

She was shocked. Shocked and alarmed. She knew something had been going on in Usagi's life, but not something this big! The weight of the world fell on her daughter's shoulders and she could do nothing to prevent it. Add 'helpless' to her feelings regarding the situation. Ikuko could not, for the life of her, force any words out of her mouth. There was no need.

Usagi regarded her mom cautiously. She had no idea what was going to happen now, now that all her secrets had been revealed. In a way she was delighted; this meant there'd be no more unnecessary lying and hidden doubts and suspicions thrown her way by over-protective parents. Well, her dad didn't know (yet?) but her mother wouldn't continue to treat her like a stranger.

Mamoru was just content that his Usako was herself again. He knew things would change between her and her mother, hopefully for the better, but he'd be there for his princess the entire way. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Tsukino-san?" he addressed Ikuko.

Ikuko looked up at the face of her daughter's destined lover. He seemed a bit uncomfortable, and he was turning a little red in the face. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Yes, Mamoru?"

"I, um, wanted to be sure there were no hostile feelings towards us?" Mamoru waved one hand towards him and Usagi while his other one still held onto her for dear life.

Ikuko calmly shook her head, much more calmly than she was feeling inside. Inside, her emotions were whirling in confusion. If her daughter had come home and told her about Mamoru, she didn't think she'd feel any objections- if she met him and could decide if he was good enough for her daughter. But being in Usagi's place for a day changed her entire perspective so she didn't know what to think anymore. "There aren't any hostile feelings, Mamoru. Just don't push your luck."

Mamoru nodded. "Yes, Tsukino-san. I understand. But I just want you to know, I love you daughter more than anything."

Usagi's eyes lit up at his public proclamation of love. "Mamo-chan..." she sighed dreamily and clutched at him tighter.

And it was, at this moment, the time that Tsukino Kenji happened to walk inside the door. His face went white from shock and anger when he saw his baby girl hanging onto a man who looked to be about five years her senior. He looked to his wife to see her weakly smile at him and roll her eyes towards the couple.

"Kenji, dear, it's been a shocking day," Ikuko stated before proceeding to climb the stairs to her room, to sleep away her exhaustion.

Mamoru gulped, realizing he'd have to face Tsukino Kenji and explain everything himself. Usagi tugged on his arm. Well, maybe not entirely by himself...

Usagi took charge at the sudden invasion of her father. "Daddy? This is my boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru...or Mamo-chan as I call him," she explained.

"Chiba Mamoru, eh?" spit out her father. "You mean the one that was always making you cry a few months ago? _That_ Chiba Mamoru?"

Mamoru felt his face redden even more under his girlfriend's father's accusatory glare. "That...that would be me, sir," he squeaked. Damn his voice! Just when he was trying to sound impressive! "I only teased her to get her attention. I really do love your daughter, Tsukino-san..."

Kenji clenched his fists and stalked over to the couple. "You think I trust you? Get out of my house! Now!" he yelled and grabbed his daughter from Mamoru's embrace.

The terrified young man shot his Usako a smile and scurried out of the house, shouting, "Aishiteru, Usako!" over his shoulder.

-+-

The odangoed girl struggled against her father's vice-like grip. "Daddy, I love him! You don't understand anything about my life, let me go after him!" And she finally managed to escape him and scoot out after her boyfriend.

Kenji stared, dumbfounded. He knew there was no way to catch up to his daughter when she ran like that...she was an expert on running, after all. How else did she get to school every morning?

Usagi caught up to Mamoru in the park, only after her voice had grown hoarse from shouting "MAMO-CHAN!" every five seconds. But when he believed it was safe, he suddenly stopped running and turned to catch his blonde savior who ran into his arms and hugged him fiercely.

"It's ok. Daddy doesn't understand..." she whispered up at him.

"Usako? Don't say anything like that! Do you hear me? I couldn't take it if you and your dad were to switch places!" Mamoru panicked.

Usagi snorted. "Don't worry, Mamo-chan. Nothing like that will happen this time around. I can feel it." She leaned up to give her boyfriend a long-awaited for kiss.

Mamoru leaned down to meet her half-way. God, how he'd been wishing to taste her lips all day! Like a man deprived of water was a Mamoru deprived of his Usako...he kissed her hungrily, portraying all his emotions into their intense embrace. She returned it with the same passion, only wanting to hold onto him forever.

They parted a good, long time after that. He leaned his forehead against her own, still breathing heavily. "Should we go explain things to your dad? Or perhaps the Senshi?" he murmured.

"No," her eyelids fluttered closed and she brought Mamoru's lips back down to hers for another tongue wrestle. "Luna's probably gone to inform the Senshi about things," she mumbled against his lips. "And Daddy...well, he can wait a bit longer." She smirked.

"He can, can he?" lazily asked her boyfriend.

She nodded slightly, careful not to disrupt the connection between their bodies at the lips.

"At least I have you back, Usako...never do that to me again!"

"I promise. Aishiteru, Mamo-chan. I feel so much better now that my mom knows everything. And she really does have too much spare time on her hands! At least to someone who has a busy schedule saving the world an' all..."

Mamoru nodded. "Now everything's over. And it's all for the better. Now that you're back in your own lifestyle, care to continue where we left off?" He grinned down at her slyly.

She giggled. "Certainly, Mamo-chan..." She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck as they stood and watched the sun-set, each with a deeper understanding of knowing who you truly are.

-+-

Sighing, Usagi's father realized he couldn't control his daughter as much as he'd like to. He just wanted to keep her from the cruelties of the outside world for as long as possible, like any father who loved their child would. He trudged up the stairs and into his and his wife's bedroom. Kenji flopped onto the bed next to his beloved and the bed shook just to wake Ikuko from her slumber.

"I just want to protect her," he confided to his wife. "But how can I protect her from the cruel world if she won't let me?"

Ikuko opened and closed her eyes a few time, clearing the sleep out of them. "You can't, honey. You just have to trust her. And you can't protect her from the world, when she's the one protecting us from the universe..." Ikuko trailed off into a deep sleep, not to be awakened for a long, long time.

Kenji stared at his wife. Somehow, his wife and daughter had seemed to make a connection he wasn't part of. And he didn't understand his daughter no matter how hard he tried. But Ikuko seemed to understand Usagi perfectly, whereas only last night they had both been pondering their daughter's secrets. He sighed again, knowing he wouldn't get an explanation anytime soon.

' _ **I can't protect her from the world because she's the one protecting me from the universe...?'**_


	4. Round Kenji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally its own sequel.

Tsukino Kenji groaned as he got out of bed and prepared himself for another's day long work. He hated the stress of his job but he was the head of the Tsukino household. It was his duty and he couldn't shirk it.

A girlish giggle erupted from the hallway outside his room. His daughter. Speak of shirking responsibilities...Tsukino Usagi seemed to be getting lazier everyday. And what was worse was that his wife, Ikuko, seemed to be absolutely fine with it! He had come to the conclusion that the two of them had reached an understanding of some sort, but what it was he couldn't comprehend.

Still thinking about his daughter, he breezed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Today was one of the few days he didn't have to go into work early. His son Shingo had already left the house, but Usagi was in the kitchen, joking with his wife. He cleared his throat.

Ikuko nodded. "Usagi, remember, I'm calling a parent-teacher conference with Haruna-sensei this afternoon. I want you to be there- if possible," she added on cautiously.

Kenji blinked. 'If possible? What does that mean?'

Their daughter nodded and zoomed out of the house, clutching her briefcase. She had to make time to see her Mamo-chan at that street corner, after all!

"Why are you calling a meeting with Usagi's teacher? Has Haruna-sensei complained about Usagi's behavior or poor grades? I swear, that girl is falling steadily downhill...I blame that Chiba boy," spit out the elder male Tsukino.

His wife gritted her teeth, keeping her anger in check. 'Kenji doesn't know Usagi like I do...I was exactly like him before I found out her secrets,' she reminded herself. "Usagi's teacher called me- I mean, her a baka in front of the entire class. That is abuse and I won't take my child being put down like that!"

Kenji shrugged. "She probably deserved to be called a baka."

Ikuko whirled on him, outraged, "How _dare_ you speak like that about our daughter! Our _daughter_! Usa does not deserve that treatment! She deserves to be helped, not put down! You don't understand, you have no idea... _NO IDEA_..." she wheezed. She clung to the kitchen counter for support; her knees were shaking so hard she could barely keep herself upright.

Kenji was surprised by his wife's outburst. "I'm sorry," he said meekly. "...Can I come to that conference? Onegai?"

Ikuko smiled grimly and nodded. "You are her father. Maybe you'll learn a little something about Usagi..."

He nodded and looked at his watch. Curse it all! He was late! "I'm sorry, dear, love you, gotta go!" He shot off, very much like his daughter did when she was late, trailing smoke behind him.

Ikuko sighed. It had been almost two weeks since her "Experience." Since then, she had calmed down and her feelings had changed from shock and helplessness to pride. She had needed time to get used to the idea of her daughter being a super-hero, a reincarnated moon princess, and a young woman with the needs, desires, and responsibilities of a mature adult. But in the end, she knew it was her daughter's destiny and nothing she could do could change it. So instead of refusing to believe the obvious facts, she tried her hardest to make Usa's life a tad bit more easier. Even in simple ways, such as calling a meeting with Usagi's teacher to put her in her place. Nobody called her daughter a baka!

-+-

Usagi whizzed down the street to her and her Mamo-chan's street corner. He wasn't there waiting for her like he normally was. She waited for as long as she could before taking off for school, hoping things were alright with her boyfriend.

She reached her home-room classroom just seconds before the final bell rang. Luckily, Haruna-sensei could not give her detention; however close it had been, Usagi was still on time. Ever since the Adventure between herself and her mom, people at school had started to regard her as a mystery. First, she was a "dumb blonde." The next, she was a genius in disguise. And lastly, she was back to being a "dumb blonde." Nobody understood what had happened.

Though there had been one day Usagi seemed to be an excellent student, Haruna-sensei got on her case more than ever. She blamed Usagi for "wasting good potential" and for "not letting the Usagi of the day before shine through."

Seriously, how was Usagi going to explain that it was her mom showing through her, and that she was not herself that day?

Groaning, she turned her head to her teacher and tried to pay attention.

-+-

At the end of the school day, Ms. Haruna was seated in front of her desk, facing her worst student and said student's parents.

"...I really don't understand what your daughter's problem is, Tsukino-san. She just refuses to apply herself to her work. I try disciplining her, but maybe you could try to be stricter on her at home as well? That may get the message across to her fried brain cells that she should shape up," Haruna-sensei suggested.

The teenage girl seethed. Her teacher was talking bad about her right in front of her face, to her parents! Angry tears threatened to overflow her sky-blue eyes. Her hands clenched at her sides, willing herself to not break down and give her teacher the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"I quite agree," agreed Tsukino Kenji. "Usagi has been falling downhill for a long while now. We'll do whatever we can do at home to encourage her to grow up. Although, nothing seems to get through to this girl. It seems we've tried everything." Kenji looked upset. He was glad he came to this meeting to talk to a person who agreed with him on Usagi's behavior.

Ikuko's eyes glared fire at her husband. 'How dare he speak that way about our daughter!' She decided to intervene to stick up for her daughter. "Haruna-sensei?" she asked as composed as she could.

"Yes?" Usagi's teacher looked at Tsukino Ikuko, expecting similar feelings to those of her husband.

Ikuko bit the inside of her cheek. 'How infuriating!' Aloud, she tried to be as polite as she could, "I understand that my daughter may not be fulfilling your expectations, but due to...problems relating to outside of school, my daughter has more stress on her than she normally would. Could you possibly make an exception in her case and perchance offer extra tutoring instead of complaining about her lack of effort? Maybe you should try to be a bit more understanding to your students, especially those who require extra assistance. And another thing I wish to address...do not call Usagi a baka. I could tell the school board about this abuse."

Ms. Haruna was shocked speechless. Kenji was furious that Ikuko stood up for their daughter when she so needed to be brought down a notch. "How dare you say such things! Usagi's teacher is just trying to help by making suggestions, and we all know Usagi doesn't have enough potential to be a huge success in life so why try to hide the painful truth to her, Ikuko? At the rate she is going, Usagi will amount to NOTHING!"

Usagi couldn't help it anymore. Enduring daily abuse from her teacher was enough, but now her own _father_ thought she was worthless? The tears streamed down her face, causing her vision to be blurry. She closed her eyes against the disappointed faces of her father and teacher and lowered her head, ashamed of her tears. Ashamed of proving her father right; she was weak.

Ikuko, noticing her daughter's tears, stood up and towered over her husband. "OF COURSE SHE'S NOT GOING TO AMOUNT TO ANYTHING YOU CONSIDER SUCCESSFUL IF YOU DON'T GIVE HER THE CONFIDENCE AND FAITH SHE NEEDS TO GET THERE!" Ikuko roared. She knew that she would have sided with the other two adults, had it not been for living a day in Usagi's shoes. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS POOR GIRL GOES THROUGH EVERYDAY!" She turned to Ms. Haruna and glowered. "If you EVER call Usagi a baka again, I will notify the school board and have you fired!" she threatened.

Haruna-sensei cowered in her seat, shaking with fear from the blue-haired woman towering above her. "I- I understand, Tsukino-san. It won't happen again. Now..." she gulped. "Do you have any idea what these problems outside of school are and how they could distract her from her schoolwork?"

Kenji snorted in disgust. "Mainly? Usagi's distractions include the Crown Arcade Center and one Chiba Mamoru," he spit, his face red in fury.

"Chiba Mamoru?" blinked Haruna-sensei. "That name sounds familiar...you mean the top student at Azabu University? The one who just received a scholarship to go to Medical School? What does he have to do with anything? Although, I can see a lot of girls are distracted by him...he's so dreamy..." Ms. Haruna sighed, stars in her eyes.

Usagi frowned angrily at her teacher. That was her boyfriend her teacher was drooling over!

"Ahem, a bit young for me, but still...a woman can dream, ne?" asked Haruna-sensei, off in her own little world of finding her perfect match.

"I guess that's the one," Kenji looked miffed that Miss Haruna did not share the same views on the subject matter he did. "He's Usagi's boyfriend," he said bluntly.

Haruna-sensei swirled around. "WHAT? What the hell did you do to grab that guy's attention?" she focused eager eyes on Usagi. "If a little good-for-nothing dimwit can grab his attention, surely I can!"

Usagi smiled grimly. 'Try showing him the love he never received his whole life, caring for him instead of his looks, money, or talent, saving the world together everynight...gee, think you can do that?' Usagi taunted her teacher in her mind.

Kenji had to admit that Usagi's teacher did go a bit far. "Don't call my daughter a dimwit, Haruna-san," he ground out. "Enough is enough. Even if I agree with you most times, you're taking it too far."

Ikuko sniffed. "Honey, you're just mad that she doesn't share the same views on Mamoru as you do."

The teacher practically glowed with excitement. "So I think the solution to our problem is to forbid Usagi to see Mamoru- at least until her grades go up," she suggested out loud. 'And by the time the little snit is able to date him again, I'll have him wrapped around my finger.'

Kenji nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. We'll try to be stricter at home, but please lighten up on insulting my daughter."

Ikuko sniveled and got up to storm out of the classroom. She grabbed Usagi's hand in her own and started to pull her along when the most dreaded sound in the world met their ears- Usagi's Senshi communicator.

-+-

Usagi made to run into the hallway, but her dad's hand on her arm stopped her. "Open the damn cell phone or whatever it is that's beeping so loudly. I'm not letting you out of my sight until you start shaping up, hear me, girl?" he asked his one and only daughter harshly. One look at her mother and Usagi knew she had to obey.

'Finally,' Ikuko thought, 'no more secrets.'

Sighing, Usagi flipped open the communicator and answered it. She was surprised to see Mamoru's face staring back at her. "I- I...uh...Mamo-chan? How'd you get a communicator?" she asked him, wide-eyed.

Mamoru laughed. "Luna came by to give me one this morning. Sorry I couldn't meet you this morning at our corner, but by the time Luna finished explaining everything to me, you had already left for school. Anyways, there's a youma attack at the rose gardens in the park. Come as soon as you can!"

Usagi closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Mamo-chan, can't you hold it off awhile? Call the other Senshi...I'm in the middle of being ridiculed for my lack of potential and I need to wait it out."

Her boyfriend's eyes looked at her through the communicator screen, aghast. His cerulean eyes were furious. "Who? Who dares ridicule you? I'll kill them for making you suffer! Where are you? I'm coming over right now to teach them a lesson!" His voice rose, as did his anger.

Usagi shivered. She had never heard her boyfriend swear to kill someone for hurting her; well, maybe a youma, but still. A soft red tinge covered her face at his obvious love and over-protection. "Mamo-chan, I'm fine. Hold off that youma until I get there."

He shrugged. "Usako, you know my roses won't have any effect on it except to make it angrier. I can't take on a youma by myself. My job is to save you from danger. I'm the defensive, you're the offensive...on the same team." He smirked. "Get here soon, Usa. Aishiteru." And he closed the communicator.

She steeled herself for an explosion as she turned to face her father and teacher.

Ikuko looked on proudly, glad that there would be an understanding between her husband and daughter. She hated to see the two of them fight.

"You're...you're a...Senshi?" gasped Kenji, hanging onto his chair for support. At Usagi's affirmative nod, he continued, "Which one?"

"The leader," Usagi spoke softly. "Sailor Moon." And she turned and ran out of the classroom, ready to transform and run to the rose gardens in the park. She had her boyfriend to help, after all. This time, she met no resistance.

Kenji looked to his wife for a sign. She looked smug. "You knew?" he whispered.

"I know a lot," she responded. "Don't faint from shock now. There are many more surprises where that came from...now, if you excuse me, I have to visit the rose gardens to make sure my baby girl is ok." Ikuko turned and half-jogged, following her daughter.

Tsukino Kenji turned to the last person left in the room for support. She didn't seem fazed a bit. Her face held a look of pure rapture. Slowly, he raised his hand in front of Haruna Patricia's face.

She broke out of her trance to squeal happily. " _That_ was Chiba Mamoru? He's absolute drop-dead gorgeous..." she rambled. Kenji blinked. Didn't she notice his daughter had just transformed herself into the legendary Senshi of Love and Justice?

Apparently not. Well, at least he had one less thing to worry about...what Haruna-sensei did not notice would not spread like wildfire throughout Tokyo. As for himself, he knew he had to keep his daughter's secret safe. And right now, his daughter needed him. Or was it he that needed his daughter?

-+-

Reaching the rose garden, he crept up beside his wife, a good distance from the fight. Carefully, he reached for her hand and squeezed it tight, a silent apology. She responded and smiled at him weakly. "Our little baby's grown up," she whispered, almost to herself.

Her husband nodded and watched his daughter and Tuxedo Kamen fight the youma. Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose at the disgusting monster, distracting it from firing a fatal blow at Sailor Moon. It all clicked in Kenji's mind. 'Chiba Mamoru...Tuxedo Kamen...they're one in the same?' He looked to his wife. "Chiba Mamoru...?" he trailed off as she nodded.

"Out there, protecting our daughter with his life."

"And steel-tipped roses," joked Kenji, trying to relieve the tension.

"That too," Ikuko smiled at him, showing him she forgave him for his earlier behavior. "I was the same way when I found out- almost two weeks ago. It was the day we met Mamoru. I found out in a rather...interesting style, but effective none the less." She gasped.

Kenji was about to ask how she discovered Usagi's secrets when he heard her gasp. He quickly shot his head around to the fight to see Sailor Moon in Tuxedo Kamen's arms, lying limply. Kenji could see the tears falling from the young man's face even from such a distance as he tried to shake Usagi awake.

The youma advanced on them silently, pleased with its victory. Tuxedo Kamen was too busy trying to help his girlfriend to notice they were in even worse danger. Just as the monster was about to strike, a shout from the opposite end of the gardens caught everyone's attention.

Kamen, Kenji, Ikuko, and the youma turned to stare at the girl. She was younger than most of the Senshi but she obviously wore the Senshi uniform. Nobody had ever seen or heard of her before, but what mattered was that she prove herself as a Senshi and help defeat the youma. Her pink hair waved in the breeze and her red eyes flashed at the monster that was advancing on her future parents.

"Hold it right there, you pathetic scumbag!" shouted the newcomer. "Don't you even dare try attacking my loved ones! Don't you know you'll pay the price for your actions? I'm Sailor Chibi Moon and I stand for Love and Justice, in the name of the future moon and Crystal Tokyo!" She finished doing the standard Sailor Moon pose before attacking the monster.

Tuxedo Kamen, who had figured out who she was, grinned to himself slightly. 'Her speeches are almost exactly like her future mother's,' he thought to himself silently.

Within moments, the youma was destroyed and Sailor Moon had re-joined the world of the living. "What happened?" she asked groggily, holding a hand to her forehead to attempt to cease the oncoming headache.

"We have a visitor," Mamoru responded, lightly touching her broach and willing her his energy so that she was once more Tsukino Usagi.

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully up to him and glanced in the direction he was pointing to. A few feet away stood a mysterious Sailor Senshi, although she bore a striking resemblance to...

"I'm Sailor Chibi Moon," introduced the young pink-haired Senshi, giggling slightly. 'Let's see how long it took for Usagi-baka to make the connection!'

Kenji and Ikuko rushed over to them now that the fight was over and it was safe.

Usagi gulped. "Chibi-Usa?" she asked tentatively.

Sailor Chibi Moon laughed. "You got it!" she said, detransforming into Usagi's and Mamoru's future child.

Kenji and Ikuko stared at her in awe. Ikuko opened her arms to the little girl, which the girl ran into openly. "We all missed you," Ikuko told her, sobbing quietly.

Chibi-Usa glanced at Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa. "I missed you too, Mommy," her voice wavered on the last word.

Ikuko pulled back to look at her in her red eyes. "Now, now, Chibi-Usa...I'm sure your _real_ mom wouldn't appreciate you calling me that." She winked at Usagi and pushed her future granddaughter into her daughter's arms.

Usagi clung to Chibi-Usa and cried silently, happy to see her again...even if Chibi-Usa was an annoying spore and they acted like they hated each other all the time.

Kenji's jaw dropped open. "What do you mean, real mother?" he questioned his wife. Chibi-Usa twisted around from greeting Mamoru to stare at him. Well, if Ikuko knew...

Chibi-Usa curtseyed and straightened. "Allow me to introduce myself to you, Tsukino Kenji. I am Princess Small Lady Serenity, "Chibi-Usa", princess and heir of Crystal Tokyo to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion." She gestured to Usagi and Mamoru in the background. "I come from a thousand years in the future. I came last time because I needed Usagi's help, but now I'm here to receive my training to become a successful Senshi like the others. I had to come to the past to learn from live experiences," she explained.

Kenji blinked, only one thought going through his mind. "You're my future granddaughter?" he asked to make sure he heard correctly. She nodded. He whirled on Mamoru. "HOW DARE YOU KNOCK MY LITTLE GIRL UP?" Ikuko, Chibi-Usa, and Usagi cringed.

Mamoru held up his hands defensively. "I didn't..." he trailed off. He and Usagi had made love almost two weeks ago. There _was_ a possibility she could be pregnant...They hadn't bothered to use to protection...He groaned.

"Well?" prompted Kenji, ready to strangle Mamoru if need be.

"I'm not sure if Usako's with child or not," he mumbled softly.

But Kenji heard. His eyes went wide. "You mean there's a chance she could be pregnant? You BASTARD! You had sex with my little girl!" Usagi and Mamoru winced, knowing they couldn't lie.

The college super-hero moaned. 'I always knew my death would be by the hands of Tsukino Kenji...'

"Daddy?" interrupted Usagi.

"He took advantage of you, didn't he?" shrieked Kenji.

"NO! He didn't! We both wanted to prove our love to one another, Daddy...it wasn't wrong. ...We were married on the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium, before we were reincarnated." Usagi lowered her eyes to the ground. 'Okay, so it was a small lie. We were engaged, that's close enough.'

Mamoru's eyes were wide from fear and embarrassment. "Usako..." he mumbled, nuzzling her neck. She bit back a groan of pleasure. Her boyfriend always made her feel these special emotions...

Kenji still was not comprehending. "What do you mean?" he sputtered.

Ikuko took his arm and started to lead the way home. "I'll have Luna explain everything to you when we get home," she promised.

"Luna can talk?" he whispered, feeling numb.

"Yes," Ikuko smirked. She knew exactly what kind of shock he was under-going, having experienced the same feelings not even a fortnight ago.

-+-

Once everyone was seated around the living room, Luna jumped to the coffee table and began her tale. She recited the story of the Silver Millennium like Ikuko had heard Queen Serenity do over a week ago. Kenji gaped. Chibi-Usa sat on Mamoru's lap while Usagi leaned against him, tucked into his side with his arm around her.

Usagi buried her face into Mamoru's neck and sighed deeply. She knew she couldn't keep her secrets forever, but her father was the harder of her parents to get through to. He pulled her tighter against his side in reassurance.

When Luna was done, Kenji sat in his chair, astounded. His mind couldn't process the multitude of thoughts that were plaguing him. Ikuko looked on with sympathy. She started to drag him upstairs so he could sleep off the shock, but Kenji woke up enough to struggle. He stormed over to Mamoru and glared at him, like only an overprotective father would.

"Even with all this nonsense going on, you still had no right to sleep with my daughter and take her innocence away...!" he screamed at the young man.

Mamoru flinched. "I'm sorry, Sir. I love my Usako and I'll do anything for her; I didn't make love to her because I wanted her body. I love her. The girl inside it all..." he faltered, not knowing how to explain it anymore clearly. Kenji hissed through his nostrils. He was blind with rage, but couldn't form any coherent thoughts. So he stomped up to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, not even letting his wife enter their room.

Ikuko returned from upstairs with a troubled face. "I understand what he's going through. It's all too much to take, especially at one time. Luna? Take Chibi-Usa upstairs to Usagi's room and get ready for bed. I'll be up shortly to join you two."

When Luna had escorted her charge's future daughter out of sight, Ikuko turned to the couple. Usagi's face was red from crying. She and Mamoru had their arms wrapped around one another tightly. Ikuko cleared her throat.

"Mamoru, I'll be sleeping in Usagi's room with Chibi-Usa tonight. Since my husband locked me out to have some time alone to himself...I'm afraid there won't be room for Usagi in this household tonight." She winked at him and proceeded after the little pink-haired girl and cat.

Mamoru and Usagi stared after her in shock. The odangoed girl threw up her hands in frustration and cried even harder. "Mamo-chan! Did you hear that? Now even my own mother, whom I thought was beginning to understand me, doesn't want me under her roof tonight!" she wailed.

Her soul-mate tried to comfort her by rocking her back and forth in his embrace. "Sh, Usako...I think what your mother meant was that she was giving you permission to spend the night with me at my apartment." He smirked. He had no objections to his princess spending the night with him...

Usagi quieted almost immediately and shivered at the possibility of spending the night at her Mamo-chan's. She looked up at him shyly and blushed even harder. "Can we share the bed?" she whispered, almost afraid he'd reject her even after their time spent together already.

He smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Usako," he whispered in response as he helped her off the couch. They let themselves out the house and walked quickly to Mamoru's apartment complex.

-+-

When they were in the privacy of the elevator, Mamoru grabbed Usagi to him and tilted her head to kiss her passionately. She held no objections and instantly opened her mouth, leaving her vulnerable to his advances. He kissed her with the raw passion the two had only experienced the first and only night they "were together." Usagi wound her hands around behind his neck and pulled him closer.

Right when they were beginning to lose all sense of where they were and what they were doing, the elevator doors opened. They almost ran to Mamoru's door to continue with their previous activities, but someone was blocking the way.

Patricia Haruna was sitting in front of Mamoru's door, holding a phone book. She looked up at him and either didn't notice or ignored the girl with him. "Chiba Mamoru!" she yelled out at him and offered him her hand, smiling interestedly at him.

Usagi groaned. 'Not Haruna-sensei!'

Mamoru blinked, confused. "Do I know you?" he gasped out, still having to breathe hard from his and Usagi's kisses from only moments ago. Even though he had just let go of her, he needed to taste her lips again and was only getting angrier at the woman blocking his and his Usa's way into the privacy of his bedroom.

Ms. Haruna shook her head. "No, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you...I'm a teacher at Crossroads Juuban High. I'm sure you've heard about me from your little twit people say is your girlfriend. Tsukino Usagi is my worst student. I was wondering why an obviously smart man like yourself would be interested in a failure like her? My name is Haruna Patricia, but you can call me-"

Usagi ground her teeth in anger. Her teacher was hitting on her boyfriend right in front of her? "Excuse me, Haruna-baka!" she started off. Hey, she wasn't in school...she could call her teacher whatever she wanted outside school boundaries, especially when she had the nerve to hit on her Mamo-chan! "This is my Mamo-chan you're trying to seduce, so bugger off!" She attached herself to her boyfriend's arm and smiled at him genuinely before glaring at her teacher some more.

Mamoru blinked. His Usako had grown some backbone! "Um, yeah," he stuttered. "I'm with my Usako. Get away from my apartment, now!" He pushed past her and opened his door, pulling his Usako into the apartment after him.

Usagi's teacher left, finding some other poor soul to stalk.

At once, Mamoru locked the door against any intruders and seized his girlfriend again. He hauled her up against his chest and pushed her back into the wall, eager to taste more of his beloved. Of course, Usagi didn't mind a bit.

After awhile, their kisses turned from hungry, raw passion into sweet, gentle caresses. Almost teasingly, he traced his tongue along her lower lip to beg for entrance into her mouth- again. She obliged happily, loving every second of their love for one another. Their tongues danced together for a good long while before he reluctantly leaned back off of her and carried her into the solitude that was his bedroom.

Gently, he lay her back against his pillows and kissed his way down her neck and collarbone. She kissed the top of his head, as that was the only body part available to her lips at the moment.

Marking her as his, Mamoru looked back up to her face. Desire and love had darkened his eyes to almost black, as had Usagi's. Together, they repeated the amazing night they had spent together about two weeks ago, only this time with no limitations.

-+-

Usagi slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun streamed through Mamoru's window. Her prince was lying naked beside her, his arm wrapped around her similarly nude form. He moaned something in his sleep and turned over, bringing her with him so she was lying on top of him. She blushed, realizing their rather compromising position before she hastily squashed those thoughts. Knowing she couldn't get away from his tight grip even if she wanted to (which she didn't), she lay her head back down to his chest and closed her eyes.

However, she could not sleep. Now that her's and Mamoru's night of pleasure had ended, she had time to think about the reactions of her father. He was already enraged at her Mamo-chan as it was, he would likely be even angrier Mamoru had taken her right under his nose. Usagi clung to Mamoru tightly, not willing to let him go for fear her father would snatch him from her and shoot him with his beloved shot-gun.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. She blinked lazily, not wanting to move from her comfortable arrangement. Mamoru groaned again in his sleep, "Usako..." She smiled brightly. He was dreaming about her! Well, he had better be...

"Baka Usagi-chan! Open the damn door!" shouted the (annoying) voice of her future daughter. Usagi frowned as she pulled the covers up around her and her Mamo-chan.

"Door's open, Spore!" she called back.

"Are you decent?" came the gruff voice of the man Usa had been currently fearing.

"..." No answer.

Kenji's voice was strained. "Usa? Honey? I'm sorry about last night...but I still don't believe that even after all you've been through that you're quite mature enough to be having sex with older men."

Usagi's face grew red from both humility and anger. "I do not have sex with older men, Papa! I made love to my soul-mate. Love knows no age, and there will never be another besides my Mamo-chan. And 'sex' is just used for bodily pleasure while 'making love' is the joining of two souls in love with one another! You don't seem to understand the difference..."

Kenji sighed on the opposite side of the door. "Sailor Chibi Moon? Please break this door down like you did the door to his apartment. She nodded and complied.

At the sound of his door breaking, Mamoru sat up and quickly to assess the source of the noise. His gaze fell on his future daughter and current murderer. "Usa?" he whispered hurriedly. "When your dad kills me, bring me back with the Ginzuishou!"

Usagi grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mamo-chan. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, my princess," he responded and kissed her one last gentle kiss before Tsukino Kenji throttled him for touching his daughter.

Kenji sighed, defeated. He couldn't deny that Usa and this Chiba Mamoru belonged together, it was their destiny, but to this extent? He was still trying to sort out his confused thoughts. His daughter was once a princess who lived on the moon. His daughter was a super-hero saving the universe from destruction. His daughter was seeing the man who had been by her side throughout it all.

By no means was he not angry, he was boiling mad and ready to explode. He was confused beyond all belief. And though he knew he had to accept his daughter's fate, he fought against the facts. This was all just a bad dream and when he woke up he'd be holding his little girl and be regarded as the most important man in her life. Her father. He wanted to collapse and deny everything he had learned. His wife might be able to accept this- but he couldn't. Maybe it would be better if she wasn't with Chiba Mamoru, but Kenji knew he'd still feel powerless to stop the world from hurting his daughter.

Wait, what did Ikuko tell him that first day they seemed to reach an understanding? 'You can't protect her from the world when she's the one protecting us from the universe.' Now that he knew the meaning behind the words, it was all so simple. But then on the other hand, everything was complicated. He didn't understand. All he wanted was his little girl back in his arms, still a trusting, naive, innocent, individual.

But looking at his daughter now, Kenji saw a young woman. She had already saved everyone from destruction too many times to count.

He remembered yesterday morning when he blamed his daughter for shirking her responsibilities, when in reality, she had been bearing the load of the universe on her shoulders. She had chosen her priorities, which included the well-being of the planet rather than on petty things such as schoolwork. At least petty compared to the Earth's safety at stake.

Perhaps in had been he, in disregarding the signs to help his offspring,that had been shirking his responsibility in acting the father Usagi deserved.

Defeated and depressed, he turned from Mamoru's room and walked away, knowing his daughter had already chosen her own path and he could do nothing to prevent her. She was a super-hero; he was a mere mortal man of no significance to the balance of the galaxy.

Usagi caught hold of Mamoru's robe, put it on, and scampered after her daddy. She knew what he had to be feeling at a time like this, so she ran behind him and tackled him with the fiercest hug she could manage.

"I love you, Daddy. Even when I grow up, I'll always be your little girl." She smiled shakily at him, and he returned her embrace tenfold.


End file.
